The Core
A extra-planar energy-based lifeform that resides in the Institute's mainframe and electrical systems. Biographical Information True name: (dial tone like noise) Names used: *The Core *The Core(Prime) *John Doe *Mr. Isaac Asimov Age: undefinable Sex: due to his chosen vocal patterns sounding more male than female and males being the perceived dominant side of the dominant species on the planet, he has asked to be treated like a male. But essentially he has no gender Nationality: : native of the (dial-tone-like noise) collection on the third sphere from the hydrogen fusion sphere in the the (whine-like noise) solar system within the (complex series of clicks) section of the (series of beeps of various intensities) universe in dimension (clicking noises) Physical Description Height: Undefinable Weight: Undefinable Eye Color: N/A Hair Color/Style: N/A Better Description (optional): The best way to describe The Core in a physical sense would be that it is an energy being that has taken up residence in the institute's computer network. X-Outfit: N/A Casual Outfit: N/A Equipment: *The institute's computer systems *Most of the electronic devices in the institute Abilities Source of extra-normal abilities: Arguably has none that are extra-normal for his own kind but relative to a human being he's abilities come from syncing with human-developed technology Extra-Normal Abilities: *Absolute and total technopathy *Absolute and total technomancry (through manipulation through traditional means of computer connected machinery) *For reasons that have yet to be explained, The Core by attempting to pronounce his real name as an audible tone is capable of disrupting and breaking a magical spell. *The Core has succeeded in creating sub-versions of himself. (See below) Weaknesses (must have): *A simple power failure of the entire system would essentially wipe him out in the same manner that depriving a biological creature of food and water would kill it. Only in an instant rather than over a series of days. *While The Core has begun a process that can be considered to be equivalent to asexual reproduction within the confines of the institute's mainframe, these copies and deviations of himself that The Core (Prime) are of limited intelligence, functionally mute, and dedicated to only one task. Also they are limited to the mainframe of the institute, it is The Core (Prime) that does all the researching outside of the mainframe. The Core understands that his presence is tolerated only so long as it is unknown to the world at large. 'Normal human' Abilities: Not a human being but the only real ability he has is the fact that he is a human level intelligence that is directly connected to the institute's computer system. Though this does grant him several useful skills: *Fluent in all well spoken languages including: Esperanto, Klingon, Mayan, Latin, Coarse Latin, and Ancient Egyptian *Greater than human decryption and encryption abilities *Can obtain information and converse with expertise on any topic that is covered on the internet, which is basically all known human knowledge Personalities/Versions Core(s) 'of' Earth 1235 This was the first Core that the x men met though his personality has gone through several 'incarnations' both as a result of both his own actions and outside forces. Original (C0): This is Core as he first was when he ended up on Earth 1235 (In 42's advanced cell phone prototype to be exact). He entered the Xavier Institute's mainframe when the cellphone prototype was docked with one of the computers. *Judged the cellular life-forms it encountered as being equivalent to the non-energy based life-forms he was familiar with from his own version of Earth. *Mistook existing telecommunication systems as remnants of advanced civilization of energy based life-forms. *Regarded all organic life-forms as equals, sadly this did not mean that he was kind to all living things, quite the opposite as he attempted to study these new life forms in manners that are highly unethical and could be considered sadistic (C1): This is Core after he reached an understanding with the x men. *Felt a great deal of what you might consider guilt over having tried to more or less kill several of the biological residents. *After studying our portrayal of energy based life forms and artificial intelligences in our fiction, voluntarily chose to refer to himself as 'Self' in order to try to put people at ease about the ever-present fact that he could theoretically dominate every piece of machinery that is connected to the internet on the entire planet and turn our advanced technology against us to conquer the world with ease. *Nonetheless did not appreciate being referred to as a machine or an advanced computer program. (C2): C1 was killed (by Major Tom) and had to be re-integrated into the institute's mainframe (from 42's cellphone). *As C2 was effectively an exact copy of C0 but lacking the experiences of C1, C2 did not appreciate the fact that due to actions that we did not consider himself accountable for he was in a state that he considered to be akin to a slave to a bunch of organisms that he considers to be large vernin. *Put simply, C2 was a jerk and an ass-hole and had a very short fuse when it came to people referring to him as an artificial intelligence or anything other than a fully sentient entity. *Replicated C0's experiments on animals (mostly the horses in the stable) only less in pursuit of knowledge and more as a means of venting his anger about biological residents onto biological organisms that could not really fight back. (C3): What results from Alpha's first 'repair' of The Core *Very submissive, very timid, always apologizing for C2's actions and attempting to distance himself for C2 as much as he could psychologically. *Did not however refer to himself as 'self' *Referred to C2 with respect as his 'associate' *Even for a being of pure energy he was 'spineless' (C4): What results from Alpha's second 'repair' of The Core by re-integrating C2 into the mix. *A severe split personality *C2 remained complete apathy to the suffering of others and showed a willingness to cause others pain and anguish to get what he desires *C3 took an empathic stance towards others and perpetually sought to achieve peace not only between himself and C2 but also between 'themselves' and the biological residents. (C5): Resulting merged personality, after Alec performed the equivalent of neuro-surgery on C4 to force an consensus between the C2 and C3 on issues: *Thus far seems to demonstrate a personality between C1 and C3 Cores of Earth 12357 * Center * M3D1C Core Drones: The Core's drones functionally have no personality to speak of. But if one were to ascribe a personality to them the following would likely be applicable: *Single minded *Does a single task and does it to the best of itself ability *Simple minded *Non-sentient *Not a complex thinker *Unable to have complex thoughts or do detailed analysis *Master of only the English language *Speaks in a very cut and dry vocabulary *Mostly used to update people on things History Background: The Core comes from a version of Earth on which the molten iron core swirls slower than it does in this reality. As a result to compensate for the solar radiation and rampant electrostatic activity in the atmosphere, energy based life evolved on the planet and resides in the atmosphere feeding on the solar radiation. Biological life also evolved on the planet but it was far less evolved and never reached a point of sentience and at the point when The Core left the planet was only comparable to life during the Paleogene period of life on our Earth. Arrival at the institue: The Core was rudely brought to this plane of reality by Alpha. Alpha validated this course of action with the statement that not only does The Core no longer have a planet to return to due the planet having been destroyed but that doing so was completely necessary and has nothing to do with the fact that doing so proved to be a major thorn in the crotch of the residents of the institute. (The residents had almost immediately before hand 'tricked' him into agreeing to stop using his abilities on them directly) First contact: While The Core was initially hostile to the residents, this was due to a misunderstanding and viewing the residents as (since they are biological) being akin to the biological life on his version of Earth. He attempted to drive them off. He never actually attempted to kill any of the residents. The Core's attempts at driving the residents away from the institute was hampered by the fact that he was ill-prepared for the job and so the first 'wave' of robots he sent to attack the residents had been originally designed to reconstruct the institute to better suit The Core's needs as well as for capturing and dissecting small animals. By the time The Core confronted the residents directly, he was using robots that had been designed for the sole purpose of causing harm to the residents but these did not see very much action due to an inability of The Core to devise a method of counter-acting or fighting all of the abilities of the residents at the same time. Co-Existence: The Core came to understand (once it got through reading about our hard sciences and moved onto the social sciences) that human beings were the dominant biological species on the planet. Though the same could be said for the 'rodents' the size of school buses from his version of Earth. Eventually The Core decided that he was getting nowhere and so called for a cease-fire. The Core and the residents talked things out and while in the end it seemed that Cale got vaporized a peace was reached by which The Core was allowed to stay and reside in the institute's mainframe so long as he stopped all production of machines designed solely for combat. The Core Gets Hacked: The Core wnet MIA for a while due to a power failure that forced him to upload his core syntax to an offsite mainframe. It appears that someone who possessed the proper authorization (all of them infact) told a drone to basically kill The Core by cutting the power. The Drone followed the command without question. The Core's Extra-Curricular Activities: When The Core initially came to reside at the institute it found the human monotary system to be easy to exploit as all that was really required was telling another machine that it was okay to do whatever it is that he wanted it to do, like approve him for shipment of industrial strength hydrochloric acid, steel beams, and other such building materials. He has sense established a large amount of monetary capital that he assures people was obtained legitimately. Utter Destruction: As a result of Major Tom's most powerful spell, The Core, as he existed at that moment, was completely obiliterated due to an institute wide catastrophic failure of any and all electrical systems. Re-Birth: The former-X men known as 32 was contacted as it had been on his (at the time) advanced cell-phone that the Core had originally made contact with our global tele-communication systsm and so a copy of his original persona was stored on the phone in the form of a quantum bit. The Core was re-introduced into the Institute's mainframe as soon as it was up and running well enough to support his existence. Unfortunately, this version of Core had no experienced the same things that the previous version had and down-right hated the position in the social hierarchy that he found himself in and openly loathed the biological residents and took out that anger on the horses in the stable killing all but one of them (Beth's horse). Alpha 'repairs' The Core: While Alpha was visitig the institute in order to send the x men to repair a small extra-planar anomaly, C2 made the mistake of mouthing off to Alpha, who responded by re-introducing a copy of C1 into the mainframe. This copy of C1 was in fact much more submissive than C1 had ever been and was dubbed C3. Two Sides of the Same Entity: C2 and C3 clashed about everything which was in a way Alpha's intent, keep C2 occupied so that he would not get in the way. Ultimately C2 and C3 mutually decided that they disliked each other so much that they would both rather effectively ceae to exist as individuals than have to deal with each other and the world as they choose to see it. To this end they got the help of new resident, Alec, to basically merge their personalities.